SWEET SUNDAY
by thekimve
Summary: Minggu indah bagi Yoongi dan Jimin. pagi dipertemuan mereka yang keempat. pagi disaat Jimin menjadi bahan pembullyan Yoongi demi bisa menjadi kekasihnya. SEQUEL OUR MORNING. Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. BTS. YOONMIN. MINYOON. Happy FF. RnR


**SWEET SUNDAY (sequel Our Morning)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tertawa ketika lembaran foto terbang dari tumpukan buku yang ditatanya.

Hari Minggu bagi Yoongi adalah hari bersantai, berubah menjadi hari beres-beres lantaran ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Yoongi memungut lembaran foto polaroid yang terjatuh di lantai.

Ia sangat ingat betul foto itu di ambil kapan. Pagi indahnya saat ia sangat ingin menyendiri untuk menemukan inspirasi membuat lagu untuk band nya.

Saat itu pria ber-eyes smile datang dengan polaroid ditangannya dan melakukan tindakan melanggar hak cipta yaitu memotret wajahnya tanpa izin.

Yoongi mengenang pagi itu dengan sangat baik. Pagi yang merupakan takdir baik untuknya.

Pagi yang merupakan awal pertemuan dan berlanjut pada takdir pertemuan kedua, ketiga dan sebentar lagi pertemuan keempatnya.

Seperti halnya lagu baru di album baru maka pertemuan tidaklah berada pada tempat yang sama namun berada pada tempat yang berbeda dan dengan cerita baru.

Bel apartemen Yoongi berdering kencang pertanda yang memencetnya pasti dengan seseorang yang tengah bersemangat.

Yoongi bergegas merapikan tatanan bukunya lantas bergegas membukakan pintu bagi tamunya.

"Park Jimin kau bisa merusak bel apartemenku!". Seruan nyaring khas seorang Yoongi mengalun keras ditelinga Jimin dan membuatnya tertawa lebar seperti itu hanyalah bisikan mesra dari Yoongi.

"Hyung marah-marah dipagi hari tak baik buat kesehatan kulit". Jimin berkata sambil menerobos masuk seakan prinsip 'anggap rumah sendiri' menjadi peraturan utama rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit berwajah menekuk.

Sangat jengkel oleh tingkah 'anggap rumah sendiri'-nya Jimin.

"Hey stop stop jangan dibuat mainan". Yoongi berteriak histeris saat sebuah miniatur berbentuk not balok di buat main-main oleh Jimin.

Kedatangan Jimin di rumah Yoongi sebetulnya lebih ke acara mengajak sarapan bersama bagi Yoongi, dan acara menjalankan modus pendekatan bagi Jimin.

Jimin mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa coklat apartemen itu. Sambil melihat sekeliling interior apartemen mungil seperti pemiliknya.

"Hyung kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri? Appa dan umma mertua kemana?". Pertanyaan penuh nada kenarsisan tersirat jelas dari mulut Jimin dan di jawab oleh death glare manis persembahan dari Suga yang tengah membuka kulkas untuk mengambil segelas susu dingin untuk Jimin.

"Mereka di Daegu, dan berhentilah memangil mereka dengan predikat mertua. Aku bahkan masih menjadi calon kekasihmu. Ingat? Aku belum bilang "iya"". Yoongi menyodorkan segelas susu kepada Jimin dan diterima dengan wajah tidak santai milik Jimin.

"Hyung.. apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihat cinta dan ketulusan cintaku ini?". Pada akhirnya susu itu mengalir ke tenggorokan Jimin usai bertanya kepada Yoongi.

"Umm kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku". Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di sofa samping Jimin.

Jimin lantas meletakkan gelasnya pada meja di depannya.

"Apa itu. Aku akan melakukan apapum untukmu". Jimin sangan bersemangat. Jika itu bisa membuat Yoongi menjadi miliknya maka akan ia lakukan.

Yoongi tengah berfikir. Eksoresinya yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibir ditambah rambut putihnya yang jatuh di dahinya menjadikan Yoongi terlihat sangat cute di mata Jimin.

Jimin mengeluarkan polaroidnya dan bersiap memotret seorang malaikat kyowo di depannya.

"Ya! Itu melanggar hak cipta". Yoongi menyadari kilatan flash menyapa matanya dan tentu saja pelakunya Jimin.

"Biarkan saja tadi itu sangat imut". Jimin menunggu kertas poto itu keluar dari polaroidnya, mengibaskan lantas membalikkan sebentar.

"Bilang-bilang kalau mau memotret bocah! Aku belum mandi". Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu mengundang tawa seorang Jimin.

"Hyung lihat! Ini sangat yeoppo". Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan menunjukkan hasil fotonya.

Tak memperlihatkan wajah belum mandi Yoonginya.

Yoongi memalingkan wajah memarahnya.  
Jimin memang selalu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Aish... hentikan aku tampan". Tangan kecil Yoongi mencubit pinggang Jimin.

"Hyung hentikan ini geli". Jimin berusaha menghindar dari cubitan Yoongi.

"Geli? Ya! Kay mesum". Yoongi menyadari sesuatu bahwa Jimin mesum  
Dicubit itu pastilah sakit, bukan geli ala Jimin yang membuat Yoongi berkesimpulan bahwa Jimin sangatlah mesum.

"Ahh aku tahu apa tugas yang tepat untukmu". Seperti ada sebuah lampu bohlam tercipta secara gaib di atas kepala Yoongi, tiba-tiba ide itu muncul.

"Pertama kau harus memberekan ruangan tengah". Yoongi memberikan tugas pertama.

"Membereskan? Itu gampang...". Jimin berdiri lantas berjalan ke ruanh tengah dan berteriak kencang.

"Akhh! Apa-apaan ini?!". Jimin terpaku oleh pemandangan tuang tengah di apartemen Yoongi.

Ini bukan ruang tengah yang nyaman seperti pada rumah orang kebanyakan.  
Ruang tengah ala Yoongi adalah : Tumpukan sketsa lirik lagu yang bertebaran menimbun hingga memenuhi sebagian ruangan, bungkus snack berserakan bagaikan lautan sampah, cup mie instan menggunung di sudut ruangan dan terakhir ceceran noda tumpahan tinta print, bekas kopi maupun bekas kuah ramen.

"Hyung kau sudah berapa tahun tak membereskan ini? Ini ruang tengah apa tempat pembuangan sampah?!". Jimin masih memandangi dengan ngeri pemandangan ruang tengah apartemen Jimin.

"Jiminnie Faithing!". Yoongi sengaja memberikan tugas ini kepada Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa tertahan di ruang depan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sesekali di liriknya Jimin yang membereskan 'sampah' di ruangan itu.

.

.  
.

Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya di karpet hitam diruang tengah yang saat ini sudah pantas disebut ruang tengah. Tiga jam sudah dirinya teraniyaya oleh tumpukan sampah sekaligus bau yang menguar dari tumpukan cup ramen instan itu.

Yoongi datang dengan nampan yang berisi jus jeruk sekaligus sup ayam.

Aroma lezat menguar dari masakan yang di bawa Yoongi.

"Ayo kita makan". Yoongi menaruh nampan itu dikarpet dan duduk tepat dihadapan Jimin.

Yoongi menatap sekeliling ruang tengahnya.

"Woah Daebak. Jimin kau sangat berbakat untuk bersih-bersih". Yoongi bertepuk tangan girang memandangi ruang 'pembuangan sampah' menjadi ruangan nyaman yang bisa dipakainya untuk sarapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin terlihat berbintang-bintang mendapatkan pujian indah dari Yoongi.

"Hyung kau seharusnya menikah denganku saja. Kita akan melengkapi satu sama lain". Jimin berkata dengan gaya narsisnya sambil memakan sup buatkan Yoongi. Yoongi hampir tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Yoongi menegelus dadanya. Hampir saja potongan ayam di sopnya tertelan bulat-bulat.

Yoongi memang mengakuinya. Selama ini ia memang jarang membereskan rumah. Yoongi hidup hanya untuk membuat musiknya.  
Namun mengenal Jimin membuatnya merasakan warna lain dalam hidupnya.

Bukan hidup abu-abu namun hidup berwarna pelangi.

Yoongi merasakan getar itu. Namun jangan memanggilnya Yoongi kalau ia akan jatuh begitu saja pada pesona Jimin.

Bahkan Jimin bisa membuat harinya tersenyum hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja.

.

.  
.

Jimin mengelus perutnya.  
Masakan buatan Yoongi memang seenak ummanya.

"Hyung gomawo masakanmu enak". Jimin sangat bahagia. Lebih bahagia lagi jika ini ia rasakan setiap hari.

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi.  
Dilihatnya Yoongi tengah duduk bersandar pada sofanya. Menikmati rasa kenyang di perut mereka.

CUP!  
gerakan itu tiba-tiba namun membuat keduanya kaget.

Kecupan singkat dari Jimin di pipi Yoongi membuat Yoongi melotot kaget.

"Kau..". Yoongi memegang pipi bekas kecupan dari Jimin.

"Saranghae...". Ucapan Jimi membuat wajah Yoongi semakin memarah.

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas sobekan dari dalam saku celananya.

Yoongi memandangi kertas itu dan menatapnya Horror.

"Itu kan...". Belum sempat keterkagetan Yoongi terucap Jimin sudah lebih dahulu membaca keras isi kertas itu.

"SARANGHAE PARK JIMIN PABBO, SARANGHAE PARK JIMIN JELEK. JIMIN LOVE YOONGI". Tawa Jimin meledak setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Tulisan yanh ditemukan Jimin saat ia membereskan tumpulan kertas skertsa lagu Yoongi.

"Ya! Hentikan pabbo. Aish". Yoongi berusaha merebut sobekan kertas tersebut.

"Jadi selama ini kau mencintaiku? Yes yes!". Jimin lantas berdiri dan berlari menghindari kejaran Yoongi.

"Ya! Kembalikan aish.. kau membuatku malu". Yoongi terus mengejar Jimin mengelilingi apartemennya.

Jimin tak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa Yoongi, namja putih yang pagi itu ia potret secara sengaja ternyata juga mencintainya.

Saat itu dipertemuan kedua Jimin mengutarakan perasaannya.

Jimin tak ingin perasaannya tak diketahui oleh Yoongi. Maka ia dengan berbekal image tak tahu malunya sengaja menembak Yoongi.

Tentu saja Yoongi tak akan semudah itu berkaya iya.

Pertemuan ketiga menjadi tahapan pendekatan.  
Pertemuan keempat kali ini menjadi aksi modus Jimin untuk bisa menjadikan Yoongi miliknya.

Miliknya selamanya.

Minggu itu Minggu ceria bagi Jimin dan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
END**


End file.
